moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonia
Leonia is a colony under rule of the Kingdom of Stormwind . Situated north-east of mainland Pandaria within the South Seas, the island remains mostly unexplored apart from its east-side forests. The first and major settlement established was named Kingstown in honor of Anduin Llane Wrynn and his predecessors of the Stromwind throne. =History= Following the years of the unveiling of Pandaria, many new islands, untouched and unspoiled by the Horde and the Alliance, began to appear across the maps as cartographers and explorers took to unraveling the mysteries hidden from them for so long. The island that would later become known as the Royal Colony of Leonia was formed during the Sundering and had remained consumed under the mists until recent years. During its state within the mists, the island had become the home to migrant trolls that had settled within its northern mountains and have since then expanded down into its southern mountain ranges. Their grandchildren are said to still dwell within their villages and temples. The forests are otherwise populated by numerous Hozen tribes that have been the dominant rulers of the lower sections of the island. The number of tribes and most of their names are yet unknown. The two currently known tribes are the Mook Rookin Tribe and the Oonugen Tribe. In the mid-year 627 of the King’s Calendar , Stormwind colonists led by Alphonsine Marcelle Dupont landed within the northern bay of the island major and established the settlement Kingstown, claiming the island and all its resources in the mae of Anduin Wrynn and the Kingdom of Stormwind. The island has been undergoing radical colonization since then. =Geography= Leonia holds for the most part fauna similar to that of the Jade Forest to the south while its mountains are cold and barren. Situated north of mainland Pandaria, at the edge of the mists, the island enjoys tall, healthy trees and waterways. The climate as observed by the colonists is mild and humid typical for rainforests and swamps. =Natural Resources= Leonia has so far proven to be rich in natural resources. The colony produces rubber, plant oils, tropical fruits and tropical spices. Colonists are further looking to establish potential mining and fur trade. A more established listing of its plants, minerals, and wildlife was reqested to be written once Stormwind scouts and biologists have studied the island thoroughly. Plants Bamboo - sturdy tree-like grasses with hollow stems. Very fast growing. "Gum Tree" - soft and malleable trees, they are extraordinary for their dense, milky sap that produces natural latex which can be converted to rubber. Lake Willows - very tough deciduous trees, able to grow quite tall with narrow, elongated leaves often with serrated edges that suspend down as far as the ground. Green Tea Leaf - Green Tea Leaf bushes are commonly found in grassy areas away from water. Their leaves, as the name of the plant itself derives from, are often used for tea brewing. Fungus Unidentified Glowing Mushrooms - large red-orange cap mushrooms growing on the North-eastern side of the island. They hold narcotic properties, increasing adrenaline and in most causes causing increase in violent behavior. Another long term side effect from taking these mushrooms is increase in physical growth. Animals Leopard Tree Frog '- a poisonous frog with a distinct blue-red coloration. Often found near rivers and bodies of waters, or the swampy areas of Leonia. '''Flat-shelled Tortoise '- usually found along the cost lines or lake willow forests, flat-shelled tortoise are very shy and cautious animals named after the exotic shape of their shell. 'Raccoon '- distant cousins and ancestors of the Pandaren, raccoons usually inhabit the majority of Leonia's forests and ruins. They are quite omnivorous primarily eating apples, nuts, and fish. 'Otter '- wielding elongated and flexible bodies, otters are excellent swimmers and are most, if not all the time, found in the rivers and streams of Leonia. They are cautious animals, rarely sighted out in the open. 'Stripped Porcupine '- large, quilled rodents who inhabit the majority of Leonia's forests. Their name comes from the distinct decoration of their quills which serve as their primary method of defense, given that porcupine are otherwise shy animals. '''Leonian Tiger - beautiful and dangerous beasts, Leonian tigers inhabit the mountains of the island, often traveling along given their solitary and territorial nature. Leonian tigers are often red or white with black stripes and accents. =Maps= Category:Places Category:Colonies Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:South Sea